


Rajzon keresztül

by Szim



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, M/M, rajzos!Yamaguchi, vagy hogy mondják ezt magyarul
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 1





	Rajzon keresztül

Kezében élénken mozgott a ceruza, nyomán egy alak kezdett felismerhetővé válni a papíron. Yamaguchi nem tudta mit rajzol, csak azt, hogy ez kikívánkozik belőle, és talán élete eddigi legjobbja is lesz. Egyszerűen átvette felette az uralmat az ihlet.

Nem is látta, ahogy a parkban egyre többen kezdik a félkész alkotását szemlélni, hogy mégis mi lesz abból.

Szinte ösztönösen cselekedett, a rajz pedig egyre jobban alakot öltött.

Hirtelen Tadashi tapsra eszmélt, ami körülötte hangzott fel, és miután felmérte a terepet, rá kellett jöjjön, hogy az nagy valószínűséggel neki szól. Oh, tényleg. Befejezte a rajzot. Nem is emlékezett rá. Félve nézett a lapra, hogy pozitívan csalódjon.

Tényleg ez az eddigi egyik legjobb alkotása lett.

Az egyik mellette álló hölgyemény átkiabált a szemben levő padon ülő szőke fiatalemberhez.

– Hé, nézd, hogy milyen szépen lerajzolt ez a fiú itt!

A megszólított látszólag dühösen kelt fel addigi ülőhelyéről és kezdett trappolni Yamaguchi felé, aki erre összehúzta magát, amilyen kicsire termete engedte, míg a rajztáblát magához ölelte, egyfajta védekező mechanizmusként.

A szőke gyorsan odaért elé, mire néhányan az eddig az eseményeket figyelők közül angolosan távoztak, hogy kimaradjanak a várható csetepatéból, megint mások pedig csak kényelmesen elhelyezkedtek, hogy páholyból nézhessék ugyanezt.

– Igaz az, amit az a nő mondott? – Tornyosult a fiú fölé Tsukishima.

– I-igen... Én sajnálom, hogy a beleegyezésed nélkül lerajzoltalak... de... egyszerűen észre sem vettem... – nevetgélt kínosan Tadashi, egyik kezével pótcselekvésként a tarkóját vakargatva, míg a másikkal defenzíven magához ölelte a rajztábláját.

– Mutasd meg.

– É-én... nem... – kezdett el volna hátrálni Yamaguchi, de egy kéz nem engedte. Tsukishima megragadta a felkarját.

– Azt mondtam mutasd meg.

Tadashi nagyot nyelve engedelmeskedett, kibúvó nem lévén.

Ahogy Kei meglátta a rajzot, egyből elpárolgott az összes haragja. Minden egyes gondolata azt ordította, hogy már pedig _így_ nem lehet rajzolni. Hihetetlenül élethű volt a fiú alkotása.

A hirtelen hangulatváltozás, az a mosoly, kissé megijesztették Yamaguchit, egyszersmind rettentően meg is nyugtatták. Gyönyörű volt a szőke mosolya ebben a megvilágításban... Vagy talán ha még egy kicsit elfordulna balra...

– Lerajzolhatlak? – Kérdezte, magát is meglepve.

De ami ennél is jobban meglepte, az a fiú válasza volt.

– Bármikor. 


End file.
